Bloons Tower Defense (Game)
Bloons Tower Defense (or Bloons Tower Defense 1) is the first game in the Bloons Tower Defense Series. It is a Tower Defense (TD) game which has unique towers and balloons (called Bloons) as enemies. There is only 1 track in this game, and no selectable difficulty. The highest ranked bloon is the black bloon. It contains two pink bloons inside. . =Starting= Money: 650 Lives: 40 =Towers= Bloons Tower Defense has 5 different towers to pick from. They are: Dart Tower The Dart Tower is the cheapest tower in BTD. Cost: 250 Description: Shoots a single dart. Can upgrade to piercing darts and long range darts. Sell for: Initial: 200 With Piercing Darts: 368 With Long Range Darts: 280 With both upgrades: 448 Upgrades *Piercing Darts: Shoots 2 darts instead of one. ($210) *Long Range Darts: The Dart monkey can shoot further. ($100) Tack Tower Tack Towers shoots 8 tacks in 8 directions at certain intervals. Cost: 400 Description: Shoots volley of tacks in 8 directions. Can upgrade its shoot speed and its range. Sell for: Initial: 320 With Faster Shooting: 520 With Extra Range Tacks: 440 With both upgrades: 640 Upgrades *Faster Shooting ($250) *Extra Range Tacks ($150) Ice Tower Ice Towers freeze bloons for a short period of time. Ice Towers are ineffective against White Bloons. Cost: 850 Description: Freezes nearby bloons. Frozen bloons are immune to darts and tacks, but bombs will destroy them. Can upgrade to increased freeze time, and larger freeze radius. Sell for: Initial: ? With Long Freeze Time: ? With Wide Freeze Radius: ? With both upgrades: ? Upgrades *Long Freeze Time ($450) *Wide Freeze Radius ($300) Bomb Tower Bomb Towers launch bombs that explode on impact. They can be upgraded to Bigger Bombs & Long Range Bombs. Bomb Towers are ineffective against Black Bloons. Cost: 900 Description: Launches a bomb that explodes on impact. Can upgrade to bigger bombs and longer range. Sell for: Initial: 720 With Bigger Bombs: 1,240 With Long Range Bombs: 920 With both upgrades: 1440 Upgrades *Bigger Bombs (650) *Long Range Bombs (250) Super Monkey Super Monkeys shoot darts incredibly fast. It's only upgrade costs $2400, is named Epic Range & improves it's range greatly. Cost: 4000 Description: Super monkey shoots a continuous stream of darts and can mow down even the fastest and most stubborn bloons. Sell for: Initial: ? With Epic Range: ? Upgrades *Epic Range (2400) =Bloon Types= In Bloons Tower Defense, the enemy are the Bloons, much like the original Bloons game. In the game, there are 6 different kind of enemy Bloons, some with their own unique special abilities. Red Bloon The Red Bloon is the first enemy encountered in the game. Red Bloons are the slowest and weakest Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense. First encounter: Round 1 RBE: 1 Blue Bloon The Blue Bloon is the second enemy encountered in the game. Blue Bloons are slightly bigger and faster than Red Bloons First encounter: Round 3 RBE: 2 Green Bloon The Green Bloon is the third enemy encountered. Green Bloons are faster and bigger than Blue Bloons. Popping Green Bloons may be difficult at earlier rounds, due to their relatively fast speed compared to Blue and Red Bloons. First encounter: Round 6 RBE: 3 Yellow Bloon Yellow Bloons are the fourth type of Bloon encountered. Yellow Bloons are very difficult to fend off during the earlier rounds due to their fast speed. They are the fastest type of Bloon in Bloons TD 1. First encounter: Round 11 RBE: 4 Black Bloon Black Bloons are the fifth type of bloon encountered. They are immune to explosions. When they are first hit, they release two Yellow Bloons. First encounter: Round 27 RBE: 9 White Bloon White Bloons are the sixth and last type of Bloon encountered in Bloons Tower Defense. They are immune to freezing. They are the "twin" of the Black Bloon, with the only difference being their immunities. They release two Yellow Bloons when popped. First encounter: Round 41 RBE: 9 =Trivia= *One Post-Round Comment says "The Super Monkey is not a joke, he really kicks a**!" This comment was filtered on the CoolMath version. It says: "The Super Monkey Tower is not a joke, he is really poptastic!" *Ninja Kiwi has said that they have not been able to beat BTD1 with only Tack Towers, although it is possible. *The RBE of the entire game is 30160. *You can only have 7 un-upgraded Super Monkeys, or 4 upgraded Super Monkeys in the game at one time. *The Dart Tower is called Dart Monkey in later BTD games. Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games Category:Article stubs